<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madara's Fishy Adventure by Victopteryx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661074">Madara's Fishy Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victopteryx/pseuds/Victopteryx'>Victopteryx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Beach Sex, Fish, M/M, Merman Genitalia, Other, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victopteryx/pseuds/Victopteryx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara's first instinct was to kill it and bring it back to his clan, so they could eat it. </p><p>That probably would have been simpler in the long run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Madara's Fishy Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look. I have no excuses for this. This is a crack mermaid smut fic. It’s fishy nonsense. You know what you’re getting into, here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It – he? – must have had lungs, or at least a voice box, because it opened its mouth and spoke. Madara had no idea what it was saying, of course; the noises landed somewhere between a dolphin-like trill and a drowning cat. Madara caught glimpses of long, sharp teeth behind his lips and swallowed.</p><p>The thing pulled himself further onto the sandbank, propped up on what were definitely elbows. He was staring expectantly at Madara, as if waiting for a response.</p><p>“Sorry,” Madara said. He tugged ineffectively at the net, an action which really only made the situation worse.</p><p>The real kicker was, he wasn’t even supposed to be the one doing the fishing today <em>anyway</em>. It had been Izuna’s turn to pull in the nets. But his little brother had a cough (which was <em>blatantly</em> untrue, but Izuna was a prodigy at lying, if nothing else) and their wise father decided to send his eldest to the beaches in his place.</p><p>The thing <em>huffed</em> at him.</p><p>“Don’t give me that,” Madara said irritably. “I didn’t <em>make </em>you swim in there. You did this to yourself.”</p><p>The thing had a remarkably human face, save for the long green fins where his ears should have been. He looked unimpressed, but otherwise not terribly bothered by his circumstances. He definitely had some kind of lungs in addition to the gills, though. Madara could see the steady rise and fall of his broad chest under the tangled netting.</p><p>It would probably be best to describe exactly what happened. Madara had gone to the seashore, where the Uchiha clan had cast out their nets across the river mouth where it met the river, as he had been told. The first two nets came back fine – one of them even had some fish, which was a nice change of pace – but the third had been caught on something. Something large. Something that thrashed and churned the water around it as he dragged it back to shore.</p><p>Of course, Madara knew what mermaids were. Beautiful women with fish tails that dragged sailors out of their boats and ate their bones. Everyone knew that. He still hadn’t thought to apply the term to the thing in front of him for two reasons.</p><ol>
<li>Mermaids weren’t supposed to be real.</li>
<li>Mermaids were supposed to be maids, and the thing in his nets was about as far from feminine as you could get, save for the impossibly long brown hair that spilled down his back.</li>
</ol><p>He was large. Even the part that looked human was broader and taller than it had any right to be. The net tangled around the bulk of his body was stretched almost to the breaking point – Hikaku’s reliable knotwork was the only thing holding it together. A long, dark green tail began at the top of his hips, trailing back into the water. Smooth, sharp fins stretched against the corded ropes binding him.</p><p>The thing had to be at least twenty feet long, and a dark part of Madara’s mind immediately began to consider how long that tail alone would feed his clan.</p><p>The thing trilled at him again, and this time actually reached forward and tapped at his foot with a sharp, clawed finger. He had hands. Of course, he had hands.</p><p>“Yeah,” Madara said blankly. “That’s my foot. I use it to walk. On land. Where I live.” He was babbling. The thing – merman. It was a merman. It was a merman, and Madara was going to need to come to grips with that <em>right now</em> – cocked its head and smiled. Madara’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. He did <em>not</em> need this right now.</p><p>“I have a knife,” he said abruptly.</p><p>The merman <em>purred</em> at him. The fins where his ears should have been started at his eye level and trailed all the way down the sides of his neck. His eyes were liquid ink; the dark pupils expanded, spilling over his sclera until they almost seemed completely black.</p><p>“That’s creepy,” Madara said. He pulled the knife out of his belt. “That’s really creepy. I’m going to cut you loose. Can you understand? Don’t… kill me.” He began to edge closer, one hand held out in what he <em>hoped</em> was a pacifying manner.</p><p>The merman regarded him and his knife with blatant amusement, and then rolled onto his side, exposing the main tangle of netting. The motion sent ripples through the corded muscles in his abdomen.</p><p>Madara ignored this, just as he ignored the way the fish-man was propping his head up on an elbow and watching him as he began to saw into the ropes. He was still smiling.</p><p>Madara had managed to cut through two cords – how tangled <em>was</em> this net? – when he felt something touch his hair. He froze, eyes sliding over to the merman’s outstretched arm. He was running clawed fingers delicately through the ends of Madara’s long, tangled hair.</p><p>Madara recoiled immediately. “Can you <em>not</em>,” he hissed, clutching the knife tighter and pointing it at him.</p><p>The merman cocked his head again, ear fins fluttering. He made a long, jumbled string of noises, then pointed to himself. “<em>Hrrshrmrh.”</em></p><p>“…What?” Madara said flatly, lowering the tip of the knife slightly.</p><p>The merman pointed to himself again. “<em>Hrrshrmmrh,</em>” he said insistently.</p><p>“…Are you telling me you’re trapped? I know you’re trapped. I’m trying to cut you free,” Madara said.</p><p>The merman actually rolled his eyes at him and flopped back in the sand. Madara fucking hated charades. He went back to work sawing at the ropes.</p><p>Almost no time at all had passed before he felt the hand in his hair again. He paused, and after a moment of fraught indecision, decided to ignore it. He felt extremely magnanimous. He had also finally started to make headway on the main bundle of net, and he didn’t feel like wasting time arguing with the grabby fish-man.</p><p>The merman ran a clawed hand through the ends of his hair, trilling softly to himself. He soon encountered a knot, and began to work at it, the long lines of his torso bending under Madara’s hands as he leaned forward to get a better look.</p><p>“Okay, enough,” Madara said, leaning back. The merman hissed at him as he got out of arm’s reach. “You should have enough slack to get free.”</p><p>The merman didn’t move. He rolled onto his belly. His back and tail were crusted in sand. His dark brown hair cascaded over his shoulders. He was <em>pouting</em>.</p><p>“Go,” Madara said, making a shooing motion with his hands. “Shoo.”</p><p>The merman blinked huge, ink-black eyes at him. His lip quivered.</p><p>“I – can you even cry?” Madara demanded. “Do you even have tear ducts?”</p><p>The merman wriggled closer, fins drawing long lines in the sand.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve, here,” Madara said. He was absolutely lying – mostly to himself – because the merman clearly wanted him to sit back down and let him continue pawing at his hair.</p><p>The merman stopped wiggling. He stared flatly at Madara for a long second. Then, without warning, he lashed out with more speed and dexterity than Madara thought possible – had he been <em>faking</em> this whole time? – and seized one of Madara’s ankles.</p><p>Madara, caught completely off guard, had no time to react before he was dragged off his feet and into the water.</p><p><em>Oh, </em>he thought hysterically. <em>So, my death won’t be starvation after all. What a nice surprise.</em></p><p>The merman plunged into the icy water of the ocean and pulled Madara with him, the powerful tail pushing them away from the shore with shocking speed. Madara thrashed and kicked, disoriented and full of adrenaline, but the shape around him twisted and coiled, and soon Madara was being dragged through the water, two hands like vices locked around his shoulders.</p><p>There was no air left in him – most of it had been knocked out of his lungs the minute he hit the water’s surface – and he struggled in vain against the merman’s grip. Then, suddenly, his head broke the surface of the water. He shook the water out of his face and sucked down a ragged lungful of air.</p><p>The merman’s head broke the surface next to him, looking amused. His hands were still gripped tightly around Madara’s arms, holding him aloft.</p><p>“Fuck you, and fuck this,” Madara said with his first precious gasp of air.</p><p>“<em>Sksrkkrmrrrkrr</em>, <em>kgrrrrlrsss</em>” the merman said.</p><p>Madara looked around. They were at least a mile from shore. Madara gaped at the distance. They couldn’t have been underwater for more than two minutes, at most.</p><p>The fish-man’s face was suddenly very close to his. “<em>Hrrsksk sksrrrrlns,” </em>he said. Then he nodded towards the south, deeper into the ocean.</p><p>“No,” Madara said flatly. “Whatever you’re saying, I refuse.” It felt good to say, even though he had absolutely no bargaining power in his current position.</p><p>The merman opened his sharp mouth and laughed at him. Then, very dramatically, he mimed closing his mouth and puffing out his cheeks. Madara took the hint. He sucked in one last, sweet, sweet, lungful of air and held it.</p><p>The shock of the water wasn’t as bad this time, since Madara was prepared for it. He screwed his eyes tight against the rapid rush of water as the long tail pushed them through the waves. His hands came up to shamelessly wrap around the merman’s waist – he was <em>not</em> going to be left adrift in the open ocean, propriety be damned – and he could feel the vibrations as the fucker laughed at him again.</p><p>They were going fast. Incredibly fast. Madara had no idea where they were going, or even what direction they were headed. It felt like no time had passed at all before Madara’s lungs began to burn again, but before he could even try to signal this to his captor, they were again breaking the surface of the ocean.</p><p>Madara shook his sodden hair out of his eyes and squinted, gasping through chattering teeth. They had arrived at a small island – barely more than a swell of rocks and sand against the vast emptiness of the sea.</p><p>The merman chattered something to him in his deep, rumbling voice, and began to slowly swim towards an inlet. His hands shifted to wrap around Madara’s back, holding him out of the water.</p><p>“You know, I <em>can</em> swim,” Madara said, watching the tail cut through the water behind them. The merman only snorted in response.</p><p>They wove in between jagged rocks, steadily approaching what seemed to be the mouth of a cave.</p><p>“Is this the part where you eat me?” Madara asked flatly. “I’m sure you can understand what I’m saying, even if you’re ignoring it. I <em>will</em> fight back if you try to eat me.” Even saying that, he knew that if the merman decided to drown him, he wouldn’t really have much choice. He didn’t acknowledge the thought and resigned himself to watching the fins on the side of his neck flutter occasionally as they entered the cave.</p><p>The cave, which, as it turned out, was not a cave. The rock face immediately opened up into a grotto, bursting with wild plants and flowers.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“<em>Hsskrskrrmsss</em>!”</p><p>The merman swam towards the pale sand of the bank and finally, <em>finally</em>, let him go. Madara clawed his way onto the bank and began wringing water of his hair.</p><p>The merman watched him for a second, still grinning, then held up a clawed finger, as if it say, <em>Wait here</em>. Then he flipped back into the water.</p><p>Madara rolled his eyes and stripped out of his sodden kimono. Tajima was going to be absolutely furious when he didn’t come back immediately with the nets. He dimly hoped that someone would come look for him – if only to get the fish that he’d left on the beach before they went bad. He had absolutely no hope that they’d come get <em>him</em>. How could they? He was in the middle of the fucking <em>ocean </em>with a mythical <em>fish-man</em>.</p><p>His brooding was interrupted by said fish-man, who erupted out of the water with a triumphant grin. Madara pulled his kimono further away from the waves and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>The merman’s gaze travelled down his bare chest before snapping back up to his face. Then he grinned again and held out a hand.</p><p>“…Is that supposed to be fore me?” Madara said.</p><p>The merman was holding a soggy mass of purple kelp. He grinned and nodded, then dramatically mimed chewing. His teeth were <em>very</em> sharp.</p><p>“I am not hungry,” Madara said with as much delicacy as he could muster. It wasn’t a lot.</p><p>The merman shook his head and thrust the kelp at him again. “<em>Sskrkslllsngggssksrs,</em>” came the long, jumbled mess of trills and hisses.</p><p>“Is it poison?” Madara asked as he took it. “Are you making me kill myself? Is that what this is?”</p><p>The merman rolled his eyes again and mimed chewing.</p><p>Well. It wasn’t like the fish hadn’t had plenty of opportunity to kill him already. And it wasn’t like Madara had any hope of seeing his family again <em>anyway</em>. He pulled off one of the bulbous nodes and popped it in his mouth.</p><p>The merman trilled in delight.</p><p>It tasted like <em>ass</em>. Madara chewed it exactly twice before the taste hit him – he immediately spat it back out, gagging. “Ughh,” he said. “That was <em>disgusting</em>. God, where did you even get that?”</p><p>“From the other side of the grotto,” the merman said, resting his chin on his hands.</p><p>Madara stopped dead.</p><p>The merman cocked his head again and smiled, needle-like teeth glinting in the sun. “Hello.”</p><p>“You –” Words failed him. Madara gaped as the fish-man laughed.</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone!” the fish said. His voice sounded the same – he was clearly making the same noises, mouth moving in the same incomprehensible patterns – but the words sounded crystal clear to Madara’s ears. “This place is supposed to be a clan secret.”</p><p>“A clan secret,” Madara repeated. He sat down in the sand with a wet <em>thump</em>. “You have a clan.”</p><p>“Doesn’t everybody?” the merman asked. He pulled himself further onshore. “What I was <em>trying </em>to say, earlier, is that my name is Hashirama!”</p><p>Madara stared at him. “Oh.” A dumb thought occurred to him. “Is that. Is that your clan name, or…”</p><p>“No, stupid!” The merman – Hashirama – laughed at him again. “My clan name is Senju. I’m Senju Hashirama!”</p><p>“Oh,” Madara said. “I’m Uchiha Madara.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Hashirama said. His eyes were black again, and his ear fins were stretched wide. It was deeply unnerving. He laid a clawed hand on Madara’s ankle, and Madara was too shell-shocked to even care. “You look so weird.”</p><p>“I – what? No, <em>you</em> look weird!” Madara immediately shot back.</p><p>“You don’t have any <em>gills</em>,” Hashirama said. He pulled himself further onshore and ran the tips of his claws over the space under Madara’s ribs.</p><p>Madara yelped and shoved his arm away. “Fuck you!” he said.</p><p>“Alright,” Hashirama said.</p><p>Madara went very still. “What?”</p><p>“Alright,” he repeated, pulling even closer. “If you want. Tobirama said your kind’s short lived, so you fuck a lot, right?”</p><p>“How would that even <em>work</em>?” Madara said. “How are we even <em>having</em> this conversation?”</p><p>“We’re having this conversation because you caught me in a trap and then I brought you to the <em>Sskrgglnisss</em>,” Hashirama said. Apparently, the kelp didn’t deem the name of the island translatable.</p><p>“You caught yourself in that trap,” Madara said blankly.</p><p>“Maybe,” Hashirama said mischievously. “Maybe I just wanted to see you up close.” Then he grabbed Madara’s ankle – <em>again </em>– and dragged him closer.</p><p>Madara opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, he felt lips gently press against his. Hashirama’s hand came up and gently corded through his hair. It lasted for only a second before the merman drew back, eyes huge and black.</p><p>“Unless you don’t really want to fuck, that is,” Hashirama said. “In which case I can just take you home. I just wanted to actually talk to you.”</p><p>That was a lot to process. Madara licked his lips, tasting salt, and considered his options. It looked like he wasn’t going to get killed today, after all. He remembered the feeling of water rush over his skin, the disgusting taste of kelp, and figured, <em>in for a penny.</em></p><p>“Sure,” Madara said, threading a hand through Hashirama’s heavy, wet hair. “Why not? Let’s fuck, fish-man.”</p><p>Hashirama’s mouth was on him again in an instant, soft lips pressing back onto his like they’d never left. Madara slid his hands along smooth skin and hard muscle as he let himself be pulled back towards the water. Hashirama stopped dragging him once they were hip-deep in the waves – or, that is, once <em>he </em>was hip-deep in the waves. Hashirama pressed him backwards, sliding Madara’s legs open and looping them around his broad waist.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Madara said. “I need to take my pants off. I’m wearing pants.”</p><p>“Is that what these are?” Hashirama asked, picking at the sodden fabric.</p><p>“Yes, and they need to be off of me if we’re making this happen,” Madara said. He stood, water sloshing around his ankles, and peeled the fabric off, throwing it back towards the shore.</p><p>“Ohhh,” Hashirama said, claws closing around his thighs. “You have a –”</p><p>“Are we fucking or not?” Madara demanded.</p><p>“I hope so,” Hashirama said, and pulled him back down into a bruising kiss. His lips were fiery hot, and Madara opened his mouth to run his tongue along those sharp, sharp teeth.</p><p>“Lay on your back,” Madara said. “Do you have a –”</p><p>“Yes,” Hashirama breathed. He let his torso fall into the water with a <em>splash</em>, twisting around so that he faced upwards. The water lapped into the hollows of his neck as his hair fanned around him. Madara straddled him, legs settling carefully around the sharp fins on his sides. Hashirama’s claws came up to clutch his hips and Madara captured his mouth again.</p><p>There was something burning inside him – some dim emotion he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Was it recognition? That was completely ridiculous. This was obviously their first time meeting. Wasn’t it?</p><p>Hashirama purred under him, hands reached up to fist in his hair. His scales were slick and smooth between Madara’s thighs.</p><p>He had the vague feeling that he should be fighting this, for some reason. It wasn’t because Hashirama was a merman – he was committed to this, now, fish tail be damned. But a part of him kept whispering that this thing was supposed to be his <em>enemy</em>, somehow.</p><p>And an even deeper part responded, saying, <em>no, he’s not.</em></p><p>Hashirama surged upwards, pushing him back – and Madara jumped, twisting around to see –</p><p>Hashirama laughed. “I <em>told </em>you I had one,” he said.</p><p>“I can see that,” Madara breathed. His eyes itched. Why were his eyes itchy? They felt <em>wrong</em>. Madara resolutely pushed the thought out of his head and maneuvered further down the tail, so that Hashirama’s hips were in front of him. He didn’t ask permission to touch it. Something told him Hashirama didn’t expect him to ask.</p><p>Madara wrapped his fingers around what was undeniably a cock. It seemed to come through a slit in between two fins – one that he’d completely missed when he’d been cutting away at the netting. Hashirama’s purring intensified. The cock seemed to be secreting some kind of… goo. Madara’s fingers came away slick.</p><p><em>This will… simplify things, probably. </em>“This won’t kill me, will it?” He asked, waving his hand at Hashirama.</p><p>“No clue,” Hashirama said. His pupils covered the entirety of his eyes. “Let’s find out.”</p><p>Madara crawled forward. He half wondered if it <em>would</em> kill him – if the goo didn’t, the size alone might – but there were worse ways to die. He began to lower himself, slowly, carefully, and as the tip slid past the entrance Hashirama’s claws tightened painfully over his thighs.</p><p>Madara watched his chest heave as he let out a whine that sounded remarkably human, and <em>painfully </em>familiar, and found himself going light-headed as he <em>stretched</em> around him. “Fuck,” he said, between ragged breaths. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hashirama agreed, and his entire body shifted in a ripple. Madara <em>wheezed</em>, scrabbling at his slick chest, uncaring if he left marks or not. His legs dug into the sand as the water churned around them. Hashirama was blazing hot inside him – far warmer than any fish had any right to be, in Madara’s opinion – and every time he moved it was like the entire earth was moving with him.</p><p>“Do your eyes turn red?” Hashirama asked suddenly, sitting upright. One hand snaked around Madara’s back, holding him in place.</p><p>“N…o?” Madara managed. He needed – he needed to <em>move</em>, to shift and relieve some of the pressure, but every time he did it just drove Hashirama even deeper. “Why?” He panted.</p><p>“I feel like your eyes should be red right now,” Hashirama said. “Not sure why!” His hands wrapped around Madara’s waist, and he could feel himself being lifted slightly – and then the hands vanished, and he fell back on the cock with a shattering moan. “Oh, I like this,” Hashirama said. He rippled again, the movement echoing down the length of his tail as he reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Madara’s ear. “I <em>really</em> like you. I wonder what –” He cut himself off and pulled forward for another deep kiss.</p><p>Madara twisted his hands in Hashirama’s hair and pulled, using his torso as leverage to drive himself down. Hashirama reached between them and grazed the tip of Madara’s dick with the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Do it,” Madara said, wild abandon suddenly seizing him. “Do it. I don’t care if your claws –” he broke off because he was suddenly gripped with a <em>need</em> to be <em>hurt</em> by Hashirama that was so sharp it took his breath away. “Hashirama,” he whispered, staring him dead in the eye.</p><p>Hashirama shivered, and something of the feeling must have been shared between them, because the next kiss was not the gentle press of lips from before, but a bloodied, fierce thing. Hashirama’s hand wrapped around the base of his dick and he pulled it in time as Madara ground down on top of him.</p><p>“Who <em>are</em> you?” Hashirama asked, the syllables rough between his teeth. “Who are you to me?”</p><p>Madara sank his teeth into a tanned shoulder and Hashirama <em>hissed,</em> thrashing his tail in the water. The motion drove him deeper, and Madara’s jaw went slack as a low groan forced its way out of his throat. Hashirama caught it escaping his bloody lips and pulled him down into the waves, tail coiling up around them as Madara rocked against him.</p><p>Hashirama was purring again, even as his teeth snapped inches from Madara’s throat. The thought that they might meet –</p><p>Madara came with a strangled moan. He clutched at Hashirama’s shoulders as the ocean crashed around them. Hashirama coiled even tighter, claws spasming where they dug into Madara’s hips. There was a hot flush in the highs of his cheeks, and his hair clung to his neck and shoulders as his head rocked backwards, into the water.</p><p>Madara knew exactly what sound he was going to make before he made it, even through the distorting filter of the purring. He knew how Hashirama’s lips were going to part, how his jaw would tense, and his eyebrows would crease as he finished.</p><p>The most concerning part wasn’t that Madara somehow remembered something he’d never seen happen before. It was concerning, sure, but it wasn’t concerning as the fact that in these half-shadows of memories, he was pretty sure that Hashirama had been <em>human</em>.</p><p>Hashirama’s massive tail slowly relaxed, slipping back under the calming water. Madara slid to the side and laid next to him in the shallows, leaning on his elbows to keep his head above the waves.</p><p>“I think,” Madara said as his breath slowly returned. “I think you might… we might…” He didn’t want to say it. It sounded really, really dumb.</p><p>“Were we ninjas?” Hashirama asked. He turned his head to look at Madara. His pupils had returned to normal size.</p><p>“I think… we might have been ninjas,” Madara said. He didn’t even ask how a fish knew what a ninja was in the first place. It honestly didn’t matter at this point.</p><p>“I think I killed you,” Hashirama said, turning his torso to face him more fully. “Do you think I killed you?”</p><p>“God, I hope so,” Madara said without thinking.</p><p>They were both silent for a minute.</p><p>“That was a little weird, Madara.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>that’s</em> the part that seems weird to you?” Madara rolled his eyes and got to his feet, glancing up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. “Hey, Hashirama…”</p><p>“I can take you back now, if you want,” Hashirama said.</p><p>“Yeah, I do need to go back. But…” Madara chewed the words over as he sloshed back to the shore. “I think I might want to see you again, too.”</p><p>“Madara, you’re making me think about what its like to have <em>legs</em>,” Hashirama said with mixed disgust and awe. “There’s no way I’d leave you alone <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Madara reached the shore and gathered together his sand-crusted clothing. He mulled the thought over. “Hn,” he said. “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mermaid AU that's... also a Reincarnation AU! Surprise! Lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>